


Un secret bien gardé

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Komui fait tout pour « protéger » sa petite Lenalee des garçons. Si seulement il savait... !





	Un secret bien gardé

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, il y a de cela très longtemps.

_Un cinquième Akuma tomba au sol dans une détonation sonore. Face à ce sinistre spectacle, seuls deux exorcistes se tenaient contre une bonne dizaine d'Akumas de niveau deux._

_Kanda s'avança et trancha d'un coup de sabre trois autres créatures qui tentaient de s'en prendre au second exorciste qui semblait exténuée. Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus._ _Elle contrait tant d'attaques simultanées à l'aide de son Chrono Disque qu'elle était à la limite de l'évanouissement._ _Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible, ses paupières lui parurent soudainement très lourdes. Trop lourdes._ _Elle avait conscience qu'elle était trop faible pour continuer._

_Alors, elle désactiva à contrecœur son Innocence et sombra dans l'inconscience._

 

* * *

 

 

Bak allait une nouvelle fois tenter d'approcher l' _amour de sa vie_ , un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Cette fois-ci, il ne faillirait pas : sa douce et tendre aurait ses fleurs, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Se souvenant de la manière dont s'était déroulée la dernière _entrevue_ , il avait décidé de mettre au point un plan infaillible dans l'unique but de déjouer ceux, plus farfelus et dangereux, de son ennemi. Son ennemi ? Oui. Un homme sans cœur qui effrayait tout le monde. Même le froid, le grand Kanda, préférait se tenir à l'écart de ce montre et, cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Même si tous s'en doutaient un peu. Mais, qui pouvait bien être cet homme capable de glacer le sang d'autant d'exorcistes et de traqueurs ? Qui était-ce ? Eh bien, cet homme répondait au doux nom de « Komui ». (Inutile de vous préciser le ton ironique, ici.) En effet, le Grand Intendant souffrait d'un sister-complex plutôt aigu et avait une imagination plus que débordante (surtout lorsqu'il fallait inventer des choses plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres). Au final, il pouvait même être considéré comme étant pire qu'un Akuma, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Certains partaient en mission, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de s'enfuir loin, très loin, de cet être dénué d'humanité et de raison.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que le grand Bak Chan partit afin de tenter d'avouer une énième fois son amour à la belle Lenalee Lee, sœur du scientifique fou. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de la courtiser ? Exactement cinquante-six fois – oui, il les comptait.

Attendez… non. Il y avait eu aussi cette fois-là… et celle-ci aussi, d'ailleurs. Oh ! Et ces deux autres fois, aussi, tant qu'on y pense !

Donc, rectification : combien de fois avait-il tenté de la courtiser ? BONNE QUESTION ! Il n'en savait rien. Arrivé à ce stade, il préférait ne plus tenir ses comptes. Et, à vrai dire, Bak avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Il partit donc, bouquet à la main, vers l'endroit présumé où devait se trouver la jeune Chinoise : le réfectoire. Il avança, pas à pas, avec grande prudence en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais voilà, il ne se doutait pas que son ennemi juré, complètement parano, avait tous senti venir et avait plus d'un tour sous son béret.

Instinct fraternel, on va dire.

Komui avait en effet échafaudé plusieurs plans « contre-attaques ». Le dingue s'était mis à suivre son ami (ennemi à cet instant précis), attendant le moment propice pour tout gâcher. Il se cachait dès que l'autre scrutait les alentours d'un furtif coup d'œil, faisant bien attention à ne pas être repéré. Car, après tout, l'innocence de sa sœur était en danger ! (sans jeu de mot, mmh).

Finalement, Bak arriva enfin au réfectoire. L'immense salle était bondée. Il aperçut Kanda manger dans un coin ses soba habituelles (Tiens ? Il était rentré de mission ? Mais où était Miranda ?). De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait aussi distinguer Bookman qui sortait, sans doute pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il remarqua aussi Krory, Chaoji et Marie manger ensemble dans un silence assez inhabituel. De là où il se trouvait, Bak n'entendait aucun « Eliade » sortir de la bouche de l'exorciste aux allures de vampire. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas. Il vit aussi quelques traqueurs et scientifiques qui mangeaient sans dire le moindre mot. Mais lui, il cherchait quelque chose de plus précis : un groupe de trois adolescents inséparables.

Puis, il le vit. Un ami de Lenalee, un rouquin borgne. Lavi était là, à taquiner joyeusement un garçon aux cheveux blancs : Allen, évidemment. Un sourire vient illuminer le visage de Bak. Si ces deux garçons étaient là, Lenalee devait obligatoirement être près d'eux. Pas loin, en tout cas. Et effectivement, elle était là, devant eux, les observant d'un regard tendre. Bak afficha un sourire triomphant et s'avança, ricanant intérieurement du fait que Komui n'avait pas pointé le bout de ses lunettes pour l'arrêter.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres du petit groupe, la jolie Chinoise releva le visage et offrit un sourire à Bak. Le sang de celui-ci ne fit qu'un tour et il s'arrêta brusquement, se retrouvant soudain dans les nuages, souriant niaisement. Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'autre malade décida de passer à l'action et toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien hurler : « ALLEZ LES KOMULINS ! A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Des dizaines de petits robots déferlèrent sur le pauvre Bak, devenu blanc comme neige. Le pauvre scientifique se mit alors à courir dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à une mort certaine. Il finit tout de même par être attrapé, ligoté avant de se retrouver jeté sans ménagement aux pieds de Komui qui ricanait, une aura étrange et inquiétante autour de lui. Tous virent alors le Grand Intendant partir, traînant derrière lui un Bak Chan inconscient vers une destination qu'aucun n'osait imaginer.

Lenalee eut un petit sourire désolé. Elle soupira et continua silencieusement son repas avec Lavi, Allen ne les ayant pas attendus pour finir ses multiples assiettes. Puis, elle releva son visage et son attention jeta son dévolu sur Kanda. Aussitôt, la surprise se peignit sur les traits de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lenalee ? » s'enquit Lavi, ayant évidement remarqué le visage à la fois réjoui et inquiet de son amie.

« Je reviens ! » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en se levant brusquement.

Allen et Lavi se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et se remirent à manger – Allen piquant discrètement quelques aliments dans l'assiette de son camarade.

De son côté, Lenalee s'approcha à grands pas de Kanda.

« Kanda ? T'es revenu quand ? Miranda n'est pas là ? »

Le Japonais se contenta de répondre d'un simple « Infirmerie » sans même lui adresser un regard. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux alors que l'angoisse s'insinuait dans ses veines. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, ignorant les regards surpris des personnes qu'elle croisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce à la recherche de Miranda. Aucune infirmière n'était présente. Alors, la Chinoise en profita pour chercher l'exorciste d'elle-même. Elle parcourut des yeux tous les lits, vit quelques traqueurs malades, sûrement surmenés par son idiot de frère. Sur un lit, elle reconnut le Maréchal Cross qui avait l'air d'avoir une sérieuse gueule de bois. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin amusé qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, elle la vit non loin de là, dans un lit, immobile.

A grands pas, Lenalee s'avança jusqu'au lit.

« Miranda ? Miranda ! Réponds-moi ! Ça va ? »

A son grand soulagement, sa compagne ouvrit des yeux fatigués et un faible sourire éclaira les lèvres de la malade.

« L'infirmière m'a dit de me reposer, aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle d'une voix faible. « Merci, Lenalee, d'être venue. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai rapidement guérie. »

Le Chinoise sentit ses yeux s'humidifier tant elle s'était inquiétée. Un instant, elle avait cru que, peut-être…

« Miranda, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » gémit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

« Moi aussi… » répondit la blessée.

Lenalee sourit et n'attendit pas plus longtemps : elle approcha son visage de Miranda et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi ».

Komui avait beau chercher à éloigner tous les garçons de sa sœur, ses efforts étaient vains. Lenalee avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Cela resterait leur secret à elles deux, puisqu'elles ne voulaient pour rien au monde être séparées.


End file.
